Wait to be Called in
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: "Blake, stop sweet talking the girl and get your ass in the game! You're up!" Bellamy Blake might just get a shot at playing in the game known as Love, that is if Clarke Griffin is his partner. Modern AU (OVER 12K VIEWS)
1. Indulge Me

A/N- My second shot into The 100 Fanfiction! Hopefully I do it justice, and let me know if you all like it. Please, I love reviews like the 100 Fandom loves Bellarke!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

He got the call about an hour into what his sister liked to refer to as his "pity party". He slammed back the tenth or was it the eleventh glass of the night, before answering.

"Something you need Princess?" He asked casually, while pouring himself another, waiting for her to answer.

"Bell." Her sweet voice called through the phone. With just the sound of her soft voice calling his name he knew he was done for. "Come on over Princess." He relented before hanging up and dropping the phone on the coffee table, and picking up the tumbler filled with amber liquid. Now all he could do was wait the eight and a half minutes it took for her to get from her, or rather _their _place to his.

XOXOXO

She knocked so delicately that at first he thought he was imagining it being her, until the knocking got a bit more insistent and he nearly tripped over his feet running to get the door.

Blowing out a steadying breathe, he paused a moment before wrenching open the door to the blonde, blue-eyed siren standing in the hallway.

"I was going to call Octavia, but then I remembered she's with Lincoln tonight, and I-" he swung open the door wider, motioning for her to come in. The blonde strode past him into the house, and with it he barely caught the smell of her perfume that she wore, _she smells like gardenias_ he thought as he shut and locked the door for the night.

"What'd he do this time?" he asked, coming to sit on the grey couch, and taking a good long look at his best friend.

"What makes you think he did anything?" she asked, while pouring a generous helping of the bitter liquid into his empty tumbler and bringing it to her lips.

"Well its past midnight, and you look like crap." He says not sugar coating it.

"Gee thanks." She says sarcastically sweet before pouring the numbing agent down her throat and relishing the slow burn.

"You've been crying." He states so quietly that at first she doesn't react or even acknowledge what he has said anything until the burning sensation in her throat has subsided, and she goes for another dose.

"Good eye you have their detective, let me guess next you're going to tell me that I had a chocolate croissant with a skinny vanilla latte for breakfast this morning based on the chocolate stain that's on my left thigh on my jeans right?" she spits vehemently at him.

"Hey there Princess no need to bite, I was just making an observation." He said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"No one asked you too!" she shouts, while wiping at her tear stained cheeks, then running a frazzled hand through her tasseled locks.

The room is eerily quiet as she waits on baited breath for him to saying something, anything.

"You might not have asked, but showing up at my apartment the third time this month is getting a bit ridiculous, so again what did he do?" He asks cautiously as he takes the tumbler from her hand and setting it on the table.

For a moment, it looks like she is going to concede and give in and _finally _tell him what all these late night visits are about before her eyes spark with an ember of fire and she stands and pushes past his sprawled out legs. "Bye, thanks for the drink" she calls making her way to the front door. Before he realizes what he is doing, he's up out of the comfy confines he had sunk in and following after her. "Hey wait a minute" he calls while gripping her arm before she has a chance to unlock the door. "Please." She sighs, and he isn't sure if it's a plea to let her go or to make sure she doesn't leave. He takes a moment to stare at her, and take in the stained, almost dry tear tracks imprinted on her skin, and the small pout of her lips before he slides his fingers down to her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Just talk to me, make me understand why you keep running to me; and don't give me the lame excuse about O being with Lincoln because I know for sure she is not with Lincoln tonight." He says talking to the back of her head, because she refuses to stop staring at the doorknob.

"We fought, and things were said and somehow I ended up here. Like always." She whispers.

"Clarke, you can't keep doing this." I admonish, while shaking my head.

"I know that's why I'm gonna leave and let you get back to your night." She says slipping her fingers through mine and grasping onto the brass doorknob, it clicks open.

"Damn it Clarke!" he can't help but shout in annoyance, before running his hand through his dark chocolate tendrils.

"What?" she questions her voice rising several octaves, and spins around to stare at her best friend.

He takes a deep breathe, and counts silently to five before letting his shoulders slump and he retreats into the kitchen, not caring if she follows, but knowing none the less that she will because she simply can't let him have the last word. Ever.

"What?" she repeats again following him into the kitchen, and watching as he takes a swig from the tap.

"If you wanna leave, leave. I'm tired of being this, this- person for you." He says icily after wiping the cascading water from his parched bottom lip.

"That's what I was trying to do and then you yelled at me. Make up your mind Bellamy what do you want!" This flaxen haired temperamental beauty shouts into his face, coming to stand a mere inch or so away from him.

For only a split millisecond, but what feels like an eternity he simply gazes down upon her, drowning in her gorgeous sapphire blue orbs. He's transported back to when they first met, all those years ago on the sidelines of that godforsaken field, with her _and Octavia_ his mind reminds him cheering on their boys in blue, while he waited to be called in.

"_WOO LET'S GO! Come on!" He hears his not so baby sister scream and cheer. He turns to actually look at her, in her cheer captain uniform. Hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and skirt hiked up a bit too much to be considered school appropriate, but she is definitely in her element. He's proud. Octavia stops her hollering and ruckus cheering to talk to a petite blonde. He takes a moment to just stare at her, to get a reading on this new girl in uniform. She is a lot quieter than his sister, petite and god damn beautiful. _

_Ignoring his coach to get in the game, he jogs over to them, sneaking up on his sister who is engrossed in the merits of French kissing with tongue ring or sans tongue ring. _

"_Boo!" he spooks her, before catching eyes with the golden vixen standing before him. _

"_Bellamyyyyy don't do that, you scared me." She whined, while slapping him on the shoulder. Not that it had its intended effect, considering he was wearing protective gear. _

"_Sorry O" he said not very sincerely, flicking his eyes to his sister before looking back at the quiet girl standing before them. _

"_Who do we have here?" he asks throwing a charming smile at his sister's new friend. _

"_Oh, sorry, where are my manners, Bell, this is Clarke, Clarke this is my older brother Bellamy." She introduces in her fake sugary southern accent motioning between the two. _

"_Hi" Clarke says in a clipped voice, before fiddling with the ribbon in her braided locks. _

"_The pleasure is all mine princess" he teases, watching as she stops mid-fiddle and shoots a glare at him. _

"_I'M NOT A PRI-"She starts to shout before being cut off by his yelling approaching coach. _

"_Blake, stop sweet talking the girl and get your ass in the game! You're up!" his coach bellows at him, before yanking his jersey and pushing him onto the field. _

"_See ya around, Princess" he flashed her a cocky smile before darting out onto the field and into position. _

"Bell?" she asks quizzically, trying to snap him out of this daze he has gone into.

His eyes focus in again on the woman standing in front of him.

"You." It's the most powerful word in his arsenal tonight, and he knows its wrong using it against her at a time when she is a bloody wreck but he can't sit on the sidelines anymore and wait to be called in.

She opens her mouth to retort, but before any sound of denial can pass her lips and completely shatter any ounce of hope he has left, he pulls her forward, a bit too harshly and her body collides with his and it's a mess of arms, and fingers running through each other's hair, and it takes him about two point five seconds for him to realizes that she is kissing him back. _It's like heaven and hell. _He thinks as her fingernails scrap across his scalp and her lips taste like sugar. Untangling his hands from where they had ended up playing with her golden locks, he uses his tanned, calloused hands to run down the sides of her face, trailing the shell of her ear, where he gently tucks a strand of her fallen mussed up hair before stopping his exploring to cup her cheeks. "Are you sure?" he mumbles against her lips, refusing to lose contact.

She breaks free from his tender hands and his bittersweet lips for a moment to look into his kind eyes, the eyes of her best friend before standing on the tips of her polished toes to mumble her assent into the soft flesh of his ear, before lightly nipping him playfully before walking backwards into the living room, with a small smile. She looks at all of him, from his thoroughly tousled hair to the rolled up sleeves of his rumpled white shirt. He was Adonis incarnate. However what really took her breath away was the desire she could see so clearly on his face, which it made her wonder how he had hid the fact that he was in love with her for so long.

Before he caught up to her and showed her exactly how much he loved her.

XOXOXOXO

"Princess ugh it's too early. Don't move." He mumbles into her shoulder blade, whilst tightening his grip around her a little bit before pressing a small kiss on her heated skin.

"Bellamy I have to go, it's almost six a.m. and I have to get home." She lectures, unwinding his arms from around her and shrugging into the wrinkled shirt, before searching for her other articles of clothing strewn about the room.

"Why do you have to get home so bloody early, it's Saturday." He mumbles voice gravely from sleep.

Looking back at him, she can't help but smile a little at his insecure little pout and utterly adorable mop top. Shoving her leg in the washed denim and zipping up her pants, she grabs her black lace bra and her pair of Athena sandals before waltzing over to him on the couch.

"Stay." He whispers, it so tenderly into the cool morning air of the apartment that she has to will herself into not giving in and to crawl back into his arms.

"You know I can't." she sighs, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, before she even realizes what she is doing.

"Why?" he can't seem to let it go; just let her go. So she does the only thing she can do. She breaks her best friend's heart.

"Finn's waiting." It's the most hurtful and yet most honest thing she has ever said to him and she knows that she has damaged their friendship beyond repair when he simply turns over and goes back to 'sleep'.

He hears her sigh before making her way over to the front door, unlocking it and making her way out into the early morning air before sealing the door firmly shut behind her.

"_Guess he is still on the bench" _He muses before inhaling the scent that is simply just Clarke.


	2. Perks of the Job

A/N: Wow! I am so excited I got feedback on this story. Thank you all you reviewed/followed and added to your favorites. Let me know if you like this second installment. Please, I love reviews like the 100 Fandom loves Bellarke!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable on the sofa for what felt like hours after she left, however try as he might, he couldn't get the thought of _them_ out of his head enough for him to slip back into dreamland.

"Screw it" he finally relented, sitting up and running a ragged hand over his face, breathing out a sigh before walking by the kitchen and into his bedroom. He glanced for a moment at his bed, with its plushy pillows and extra-stuffed duvet cover before opening up his closet and grabbing his usual attire of Jeans and a casual cotton shirt on his down days before grabbing his second to last pair of boxers; _Guess I'm gonna have to do a load of laundry today _he thought as he made his way across his room and into his personal bathroom. He dumps his clothes on the edge of the counter, before turning on the shower nozzle, and stripping out of his boxers and jumping into the warm stream of water.

With every drop of water cascading down his toned arms, he has to fight back the constant images of her, in all her splendor. The feel of her finger pads gently caressing his jaw before traveling down his neck till she wrapped her fingers around his shoulders. The loofa does little to buff her fingernail indents out of his skin. He can't help but envision it's her fingers running through his soaked curls as he washes his hair. He lets out a tiny little moan, that is blocked by the sound of water pelting on the porcelain tiles, before he snaps his eyes shut and focuses on the memory of her golden hair, in the soft glow of the morning as she made her way around his living room picking up her clothes.

"Ugh god, what the hell have I done?" he questions aloud, mad at himself for his actions the night before. After rinsing off the reminder of the shampoo from his hair, he violently yanks the temperature gauge all the way to freezing before standing stock still and letting the water wash away his overheated thoughts of _his_ princess down the drain.

Taming the fire that has been lit in his soul by being encompassed by his best friend for now, he towels off, gets dressed and decides a cup of strong coffee is an absolute must.

Just as his first cup of Aribica Roast is percolating and filling his senses for a moment of something other than _her_ his phone rings out a little jingle. He refuses to admit it, even to himself but his heart leaps, hoping it's from her.

Sadly, after _most definitely not _speed walking over to his phone, which he finds half under the coffee table, he glances at the screen a bit too happily only to look at O's beaming smile.

"O" He says by way of greeting, while walking leisurely into the kitchen again.

"Hey big brother, whatya up to?" She asks way to chipper this early in the morning.

"Nothing much O" he drones into the phone, while grabbing a mug out of the sink and washing it half-assed before going to fill his cup with a much needed dose of caffeine.

"Well, if you're not doing anything worthwhile, meet me for breakfast." He listens to her overly-happy-voice and he can't help smile.

"I don't know O, I had a long night." He fires back in the most exhausted voice he can muster.

"Really?" Let me guess, you came home slumped on the couch kicked off your shoes and drowned your feelings in a bottle of your favorite oblivion and fell asleep watching infomercials." She replied sarcastically.

"I did not." He replies aloofly, before bringing the piping hot caffeine to his lips.

"Do you expect me to believe that Bellamy? Fine, let's play the denial game. Bell, what did you do last night?" she asks in a fake, almost taunting manner." _Ugh his sister was so annoying before he had his coffee. _He thought as he realized he had to think of something quick.

The seconds tick by and all he thinks about is her lips on his, and warmth of her under his hands.

"Exactly. Ha! I knew you didn't do anything last night. So it's settled, I will meet you for breakfast in twenty minutes at that little café, Quakenbush is what I think it's called. It's on the corner of Main and Bell. Do not be late Bellamy." She rushes out and disconnects the phone before He has a chance to object.

_Well crap. _He thinks as he gulps down the now, warm coffee, sans sugar and almost gags before dropping it in the sink before turning to find his keys and jacket.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He parks the midnight blue Benz in the last spot before jogging across the street to Quakenbush, and entering into the cozy little café with less than a minute to spare. The morning barista looks up from her tabloid reading and gapes at him like a fish, before looking down at the magazine in her hands and then back up at him.

He saunters over to the counter, planting his come hither smile on his face as he stares at the star-struck girl behind the counter.

"Morning. Can I get a dirty chai and a-" he looks at the display case filled with morning goodies, where he sees a chocolate croissant, and he can't help put thinking of the way his thumb caressed the chocolate stain on his best friends jeans as he pulled them down to the floor.

"Bell! Over here!" he hears his sister call as he is brought back to staring at the croissant in the enclosed glass.

Turning his head, away from the display case and the shocked eyes of the barista he finds Octavia sitting at the table next to her favorite Marty Bell recreation, waving enthusiastically over at him.

"Anyth- anything else you want?" the barista squeaks out whilst batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh no" he decides turning back to her and her fluttering caked on black lashes. He smiles dashingly, before pulling out his old, beaten up barely sewn together wallet and thumbing a five when he hears the pubescent like tone of sex appeal, say it's on the house.

"Thanks" he clips out before plastering a smile on and walking over to Octavia and taking his designated spot across from her.

"Hey big brother!" his sister greets practically lunging across the table to wrap him in a one arm hug, while the other is firmly holding what appears to be a vanilla macchiato.

"Octavia" he sighs out good naturedly as he hugs his sister back just as hard.

"Why are you up so bloody early?" he asks setting his keys on the table and making himself comfy in the chair.

"Uhh… well I didn't exactly get up early, I haven't even gone to bed yet." She muffles out around big gulps of caffeine.

"What ? why?" he questions, the worried big brother mode settling over him.

"Relax, I am fine. It actually involves Clarke." She pipes up, looking him straight in the eye.

"Wha-"

"Here ya go. One dirty chai with extra foam" the barista barges in, sliding up to his chair a little bit too close for comfort.

"Thanks" Octavia answers for him, and glaring at her to go away.

"Aaaand some extra napkins." She says pulling out a napkin from her apron pocket and slipping her ballpoint pen from her very low breast pocket and scribbling something on it before setting it down in front of him, before throwing him a wink.

"Oh god, you just love when that happens don't you?" Octavia asked rhetorically as she watched her brother slip the napkin in his jeans.

"Just perks of the job." He smiles and takes a long pull of his dirty chai, refusing to answer his sister.

"So what were you saying about Clarke?" he questions after setting his cup down.


	3. Pulse

A/N: Yay! I am so excited I got more feedback on this story. Thank you all you reviewed/followed and added to your favorites. Let me know if you like this third installment. Please, I love reviews like the 100 Fandom loves Bellarke! This chapter is for **hawaiiangrl** and **thunderatic **who have given me such encouraging reviews on both of the previous chapters.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

"Well Clarke didn't actually say anything. It's about Clarke." O said rather nervously, while she fiddled with the locket around her neck.

"Ooookay, what about Clarke then?" he amended, readjusting himself in the chair.

"Uh, well um so…" she faded off finding her locket more interesting than the topic at hand.

_WHAT THE HELL HAS OCTAVIA SO NERVOUS? She better get to the point quick before I have a damn panic attack. _He thought as he felt sweat begin to form on his brow and his pulse speed up a fraction of a second.

"OCTAVIA!" he all but shouted in the empty café, gaining the unwanted attention from the star-struck barista once again who looked on in interest.

She dropped her locket, and jumped in her chair before finally making eye-contact with him.

"Gosh this is more difficult than I thought." She mumbled more to herself then to him.

"What is so difficult, it's Clarke we've known her practically forever. Just spit it out." He demanded more for his sanity than anything else.

"Okay fine" she says letting out a breath before jumping into her story "so last night after you left Clarke and Finn's place, Finn wanted to show Lincoln his new hunting equipment, so I told Clarke I would help her clean up a bit before we left, ya know being a good guest and all."

"Get to the point O" he said his patience thinning by the second.

"Anyways so we were cleaning up, and Finn I guess accidently left his smelly practice bag on the table and Clarke told me to just drop them in the laundry room as I headed out to get Lincoln to leave. And that's when I found it." She pales and says the last bit so softly he is afraid the coffee didn't do its job and O might just slump over and sleep in the chair.

"Found what?" He gulps before asking, feeling the nervous energy from Octavia sink into his bones.

"A key card." She says before picking up her cup and taking a sip, letting the words hang in the air.

The sound of the espresso grinder and the dinging of the bell over the door with the early morning commuters lining up for a strong cup of java is the only thing that fills his head as he tries to wrap his head around that simple phrase.

"A key card" he parrots back to his sister after a few moments.

"Yes Bell, a key card. From the Pan Pacific." She tact's on for good measure.

"O, you're making a big deal out of nothing all the guys from the team stayed at the Pan Pacific when we played against Washington last week." He said waving away his sisters irrational fear.

"Were you all wearing Skanky lime green thongs too?" his sisters questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow "and in the honeymoon suite?" she snapped at him, eyes flashing with anger.

He thinks back to a little over a week ago when he was listening to Clarke complain to Octavia and to him in association since he was sitting with them at this exact coffee table. 

"_I'm telling you Octavia, Finn is having like an absolute cow that I can't get off work for the three days he goes to Washington. Does he not realize when you're in residency, every second counts. One moment you're at the top of the class and the next you could be turning in your white coat." Clarke made her point by stabbing the pepper and goat cheese salad before popping it into her mouth. _

"_Honestly princess you need a break" he piped up, putting in his two cents worth. _

_She shot daggers at him before stabbing another piece of lettuce onto her fork._

"_Maybe there's a special reason why he wants you to go to this game." Octavia said, smiling coyly, before taking a small sip of her passion tea._

_She looks like a rabbit ready to bolt, at any sign of movement he thinks as he watches her from the corner of his eye, while purposefully playing with the fries on his plate. _

"_Octavia" she says as a precursor for the onslaught of questions that are sure to follow. _

"_I don't know anything for sure, it's just a guess" his sister rattles off, hands up in surrender. _

_He can't help but smile a bit as he notices, the nervous blonde lets out a deep sigh, of was that relief? _

"_However-" Octavia goes on, leaning in Clarke's direction "if there was such a moment I'd be the first to know." She grins before motioning for the check, and prattling on about some grand romantic gesture that Lincoln did the night before. _

"No, all the guys stayed in the pent house sui- that SON OF A BITCH!" He roared the puzzles pieces Octavia had placed before him finally fitting together.

"Exactly. Now what do we do about it?" she asked, while motioning over to the more than eager barista who flitted over to the table at top speed nearly colliding into the chair.

"I'll tell you what I am gonna do about it." He said protective mode taking over as he practically pounced from his chair and grabbing his keys and wallet and storming out the door. Leaving Octavia to chase after him, and the barista stunned.

"Bellamy!" his sister called after him, chasing him across the street and meeting up with him as he made it to the driver's side door.

"Bell, wait a minute. Calm down! Jeeze!" His sister yelled at him whilst grabbing the keys from his hand.

"O Give me the damn keys!" he demanded fire burning in his eyes. _No way was he going to let Collins of all people use her, and then break her heart. _He thought as he imagined her smile and delicate laughter from the night before when she was wrapped around him.

"No! Bell, your being irrational, what are you gonna do huh? Run over to Clarkes' and just beat the crap out of Finn?" His sister questioned him.

"Yeah! Sounds like a pretty decent plan if I SAY SO MYSELF." He yelled the last part because he felt he might explode with rage if he couldn't kill Collins and his sister was making that damn near impossible with his car keys in her clutches.

"We aren't in High School anymore Bellamy! You can't just go around beating up guys who wrong Clarke and I. We're big girl's now." She said surprisingly the voice of reason.

"Then what would you have me do O? Sit and watch as Finn makes a fool out of her?" he asks aggravated, running his hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Of Course not. She's my best friend too Bellamy in case you forgot that. What I am suggesting is that I- uh don't interrupt me Bell. What I am suggesting is that I will dig around and do some investigating on my end to see if everything between Clarke and Finn comes up rosy and then we'll figure out a plan of action." She explains.

"They did have a fight last night." He blurts out thinking back on Clarke's tear stained face.

"What? How do you know they fought last night?" she asks caught off guard by the knowledge.

"Uhhh" he was so screwed, what should he tell his sister? "She called last night, to remind me that you and I are invited over to her moms and dads house for an early thanksgiving with the gang before the boys and I head off to play Texas for turkey day, and when we were on the phone I heard Finn yelling at her not sure what though." He played it off like it was nothing.

"Oh Ok well, now that I know that it isn't all paradise, it'll be easier to tell Clarke and hopefully soften the blow."

"What should I do?" he asks, involuntarily cracking his knuckles.

"You are going to figure out who the hussy is that wears the lime green thong." She smiled up at him, before placing his keys in his hand, and kissing his cheek before sprinting across the street to her own car.

_How the hell was he going to do that? _He thought as he got in his car and turned on the ignition before putting it in drive and reversing it and sailing the down the road._ Who the hell am I kidding? What was that thing Clarke always use to say in school, you catch more bees with honey then you do with vinegar. _

He smiled to himself as the song Jessie's Girl came on the radio. _ Collins not going to know what hit him. _

He belts out the chorus as he thinks smugly _that he finally is gonna get the princess. _


	4. Guys Night Plus Two

A/N: This story has gotten away from me! I definitely didn't see it progressing like it has, anyway here is chapter four. A big shout out to all my reviewers and followers! I adore all the reviews, so much it makes me write faster (and the fact that I am officially on Spring Break)!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

His Saturday went on as planned, after he left O. Laundry, a run around the block, getting the fixings for dinner and an hour or two of hitting the books. _Clarke and Octavia aren't the only one with goals _he thought as he picked up his studies pack and proceeded to lay everything all over the coffee table.

He had just opened Adams' book on American Literature when he heard the telltale signs of Lincoln's rather boisterous singing. Getting up from the couch and making his way over to the door he waited for Lincoln's annual Saturday serenade as the girls had coined it upon hearing it.

"SIIINCE YOOOOU'VE BEEEN GOOON-" He heard Lincoln yell at the top of his lungs outside his door step. _I'm sure the neighbors are gonna love that_ he mused trying not to die of laughter at his buddies antics. Having just about enough of Linc's wonderful voice he threw open the door before Lincoln could start belting out the chorus.

"Aw man, you didn't let me finish" Lincoln pouted looking over at him.

"Well I'm sure you are used to it." He said unsympathetically as he grabbed the bottle of agave tequila from Linc's hand before heading back towards the living room.

"Actually Octavia has no problems when I finish, in fact you could say I make her night." Lincoln quipped, before throwing a wink at him.

"Dude, not cool! I don't want to hear about my sister like that." He said barely hiding the disgust and repulsion in his voice.

"So what? You think I've been going out with your sister since freshman week of college and we haven't had sex?" he asked before sitting down, eyebrow quirked waiting for a reply.

"I'm not naïve, trust me. I would just prefer to think of her as the girl who runs around with Mr. Bunny stuffed under her arm forever." He said, whilst sitting back down on the couch.

"Hate to break it to ya buddy." Lincoln chuckled while getting up from his seat and making his way over to the kitchen.

"So what have you been up to today?" I call out while stacking the books that are spread out haphazardly on the table.

"Uh- Nothing much, your sister has me drinking this nasty shit three times a day that she swears boost energy and endurance. Honestly it smells like cat vomit, but I mean whatever it takes to stay on the field and awake in the classroom right?" Lincoln asks for reassurance, coming back with two tumblers filled with ice.

"Yeah, yeah." He agreed, before running his hands across his face.

"Here." Lincoln says handing him a half glass of the drink, before making himself comfortable.

"Thanks." He sighs out, before taking a sip and closing his eyes as the liquid warms his insides.

"Long day?" Lincoln asks curiously motioning to the books and shuffled papers on the coffee table.

"And night." He amends, propping his feet up on the coffee table, and heaving a sigh of relief.

"Spending the night with Collins a bit too much for you?" his sisters' boyfriend jokes good-naturedly, nudging him in the side.

"God that guy is such a tool, I seriously don't know how Clarke can stand him." He says annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Careful Bellamy, if you continue to talk like that people might get the wrong idea about you and Clarke." Lincoln taunts with a smile in his voice.

Prying one eyelid open, he assumed correctly, Lincoln is staring at him with a big knowing smile on his face.

"Shut up" He barks back, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh touchy subject got it." Lincoln teases before taking a generous swig of the premium tequila.

"It's not like that man, how many times do I have tell you? Clarke is-" He tries to explain but the words die on his tongue as the slight smell of her perfume wafts around him. _I must be imaging things because her perfume cannot still be in this apartment. _He thinks before shaking his head and focusing again on the conversation at hand.

"Clarke is what? Smart? Intelligent? Selfless? Beautiful?" Lincoln rattles off all the qualities and adjectives under the sun to describe the princess and yet none of them seem to fully encompass all that Clarke is.

"My best friend" He breathes out, before guzzling the last few remaining sips and slamming it down on the table with a loud thwack, ending the conversation in its tracks. The room is all but silent, as he listens to ebb and flow of Lincoln's drink as it sloshes back and forth with every sip. He lets out a tired sigh before getting off the couch and stretching his exhausted muscles.

"Wanna eat a pizza or something?" He asks trying to break the weird vibe that had settled between them after his outburst.

"With mushrooms and artichoke hearts?" he questions, while bringing the empty tumbler to his lap.

"On a pizza? You really have been whipped by Octavia." He jests before making his way over to the counter where his phone sits.

Picking up the phone, he most certainly doesn't smile at his lock screen picture of Octavia and Clarke's smiling faces from all those years ago. Unlocking the phone, he calls up the local pizza joint just a few blocks or so over from his apartment on the edge of campus.

"Can I get two medium pizza's. One with mushrooms and artichoke hearts and the other one with barbeque chicken and cilantro." He calls in his order as he hears Lincoln grumble something while he pours them another glass.

"Yep name's Blake, you already have the address. See you in a bit." He confirms before hitting end and walking over to take the proffered glass. Raising the glass towards Lincoln he smiles before taking a swig and letting the warm feeling wash over him. He most certainly doesn't think of _her _fingers brushing against his sides as the liquid warms every bit of his skin.

It's an impulsive decision, but he acts before his cowardice takes over. "Why don't you call up O and let her know we got pizza for dinner if she wants to join us." He says generously, hoping to not divulge his ulterior motives.

"Yeah, if you don't mind our 'Boys night' being overrun by your sister then it works out great so I don't have to suffer through your sisters cooking when I get home." Lincoln jumps at the chance, not sparing a minute before whipping out his cell and dialing O's number as quick as possible.

He listens as Lincoln goes through the pleasantries of good phone etiquette, _he was raised well _he thinks before he hears Lincoln ask Octavia to hold on a moment, before asking me if it would be alright if Clarke could join them. _Everything is going according to plan _he mentally claps himself on the back as he nods at Lincoln who goes back to his conversation with Octavia. After the seventh nausea inducing pet name Lincoln hangs up and claims his manhood again.

"Octavia was with Clarke, but then again you already knew that didn't you." Lincoln flashes him a knowing smile "That's why you said that your sister could crash our night." He finishes looking at him expectantly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, luckily we ordered enough pizza." He says evasively before turning away from Lincoln and grinning to himself.

Fifteen minutes later and a few knowing smiles thrown his way the doorbell finally rings alerting them that either the pizzas' have arrived or the girls.

Grabbing the few bills out of his wallet, he heads over to the door and opens it to the wonderful smell of freshly baked dough and barbeque sauce…ugh and mushrooms. _Guess it's the pizza and the girls…and Finn _he maintains his smile but his eyes burn with something akin to disgust as he sees the girls with Collins in tow walk up his front step a few paces behind the delivery guy. Handing the guy the bills and generously giving him the leftover money, he takes the warmed boxes and holds the door open for the girls. He smiles sweetly at Octavia who returns the smile and rushes inside to see Lincoln. His eyes drift over Clarke's body for a split second before focusing on her eyes. "Hey there Princess, haven't seen you in a while." He says as a way of greeting. Clarke smiles coyly at him fully understanding the implications behind his words. He is interrupted from his locked gaze on Clarke by Finn draping a hand over Clarke's shoulders and squeezing her into his side. "You just saw _us _yesterday Blake." Finn replies for her emphasizing the word 'us' by curling his fingers subtly around a stray lock of golden hair that has fallen on Clarke's shoulder. _What he would give to rip that hand off the princess' shoulder and beat him to death with it_ he thinks before meeting Finn's eyes.

"Of course, but what can I say? It's nice when we all get together; in fact I think coach would even call this "team bonding". He jokes without a trace of humor before opening the door wider to let them pass through.

"Come on in."


	5. Austenites and Tickle Fights part 1

Austenite's and Tickle fights

A/N: Okay everyone, this chapter is by far my favorite so far… Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He waits half a millisecond after Finn has passed over the threshold to shut the door with a tad overly forceful touch. Gritting his teeth, he turns to follow the couple down the hall and into the living room where O and Lincoln have made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Bypassing Finn and Clarke he drops the pizza boxes on the coffee table before walking towards the kitchen. "What does everyone want to drink?" he calls over his shoulder before opening up the cupboard.

"I'm good man." "Ginger Ale, Bell" "Two waters for Clarke and I" a cacophony of orders assails his eardrums. Taking out the three glasses, and filling them partly with ice he can't help but fume at the fact that Collins crashed his night with Lincoln and Octavia _and Clarke _that little thing called his heart adds on. Grabbing the ginger ale and root beer out of the fridge he pours the drinks and gets a set of cutlery and paper plates out for Octavia, before filling Finn's glass with tap; _Not wasting my premium water on that loser_ he thinks to himself, chuckling as he turns off the tap and makes his way waiter style into the living room.

"One glass of Ginger Ale for the health nut" he teases passing Octavia her glass who sticks out her tongue at him before snuggling into Lincoln's side. Turning to find Finn lounging on the cushioned reading chair and Clarke propped on the hand rest. He stares discretely at her for a moment as she focuses intently on fiddling with the braid in her hair. _She's nervous_ he can't help but think as he walks over to them smiling a coy smile, that catches her eye.

"One glass of freshly poured, bubbly root beer for the Princess" he says as he hands it to her before slightly bowing. He can't help but think that having Collins here is worth it if she laughs like that.

"You are such a dork." She giggles before taking a dainty sip.

"Here" he says pushing the tap water glass into Finn's uncoordinated hands. Cool water sloshing over the sides and dripping onto his pants. He tries and hides his smile at Finn's annoyed face before shrugging his shoulders and going to sit over by the coffee table.

"What kind of Pizza did you get Bell?" his sister asks leaning up on the couch and out of Lincoln's side to check as he opens the top box.

"Mushrooms and Artichoke Hearts." He informs her as she inhales the wonderful smell and sighing in happiness.

"Yay! Thanks Bell." She claps enthusiastically, as he plates her up a slice and handing her the silverware, before plating up a few slices for Lincoln who smiles gratefully.

"Is that the only kind of pizza you got Bellamy?" Clarke questions him, moving from her perch on the chair's arm to sit right next to him on the floor in front of the table.

"Now would I do that to you Princess?" he teases as he flips open the second box and the aroma of Barbeque chicken and Cilantro accosts her senses.

"Oh God." She breathes out as she inhales the blend of barbeque sauce and melted cheese.

His hand curls around the lid of the box and it takes all his strength and will power not to lunge at her right now and pepper her face with kisses. Her voice in that tone makes his insides flip and flop.

He watches as her eyelids flutter open as slow as molasses and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to not make a sound that borderlines on inappropriate.

"I don't how you can eat that stuff Clarke; you're a Doctor for Pete's sake." Octavia's voice clears the hazy Clarke-induced thoughts from his mind after taking a bite from her pizza.

"She's not a doctor yet. Who knows maybe she'll turn in her white lab coat when I go Professional for a diamond ring." Finn pipes up.

"Finn's right Octavia about the not being a doctor yet; However I highly doubt eating a slice or two of pizza every once in a while is going to kill me. Not to mention what's the point of living if you don't have fun while doing it." She makes her point by grabbing a slice out of the box and taking a healthy bite.

"Oh I don't care about that anymore. There are better things to discuss-" Octavia says shewing away Clarke's comment and focusing on the man in the chair, "Finn was that a roundabout way of asking my best friend to marry you?" Octavia asks excitedly.

Finn takes his time inspecting his nails before sending Clarke a sweet smile before answering. "Not Yet."

"Good because if it was, it certainly was a piss poor one." He grumbles, only loud enough for Clarke to hear.

She smiles shyly at him before taking a sip of her cool root beer before setting it on the table and exchanging it for a plate.

"Finn, honey what kind of pizza do you want?" Clarke asks ready to wait on him.

"The veggie one, I gotta stay in shape. Not all of us can afford to be flabby and bloated at practice." He masks his snide remark under a smile directed at him.

"Bellamy isn't out of shape." Clarke mumbles out, blushing as she dishes up a slice of artichoke pizza and hands it over to Finn, who takes it but not before practically slobbering all over her face.

"Nice of you to notice Princess." He quips as she takes her seat again next to him by the coffee table. He can't help it; his fingers have a mind of their own as they trace the outline of her thumb that's settled relaxed between them.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Finn asks around the half slice of pizza in his mouth.

"NOOOO!" Lincoln and he yell at the same time.

"What, what did I say?" Finn wonders looking between Lincoln and Myself.

"Gosh, Finn how long have you been around? Eight years now? You should know better than to ever, and I MEAN ever let the girls choose. "Lincoln says beyond annoyed as Octavia grins devilishly at Clarke.

He can't help but sigh as his sister and Clarke turn their puppy dog eyes on him. _He and Lincoln are done for before they've even geared up for battle _he thought as he got up and made his way to the television console.

"Aww man, you cave too easily" Lincoln calls after him as he pulls out his _very _used copy of Pride and Prejudice.

The excited girly screeches from Octavia and Clarke pierce his ears and he can't help but chuckle at how right Lincoln is. He is whipped, his sister and the princess could ask him to walk through fire and he would ask how far.

Taking the disc out of its ripped and slightly faded jacket he plops it into the DVD player before hitting Power. As the disc loads he flicks off the lights, flooding the room in orange and pink tones as the California sun sinks into the abyss.

Sitting back down in his designated spot next to Clarke, he smiles to himself as the melodic music begins to play on the screen and the early sunlight morning appears on the television. He can hear Octavia, settled in with Lincoln behind him humming softly to the music. He shifts his gaze ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of Clarke and he feels like he is being catapulted back through time when she was just Clarke and He was just Bellamy, the older brother of her best friend; back to the night he first witnessed her whole being entranced by the love story playing out before them.

"_I got it! I got it!" a blur of blonde hair yells excitedly running past him. He walks over to the wide open front door, stooping down to see if the hide a key has been moved again and then firmly sealing the cool night out. _

"_Got what?" He questions coming around the corner into the living room. _

"_Pride and Prejudice" Octavia squeals while thrusting the cover of the movie into his face. _

"_Uh that's good O" he says while moving the cover away from his face and smiling halfheartedly at her. _

"_You don't understand Bell. This is Pride and Prejudice, the greatest love story EVER told!" his sister informs him before skipping over to Clarke where she is standing looking at the exchange with amusement, bag slung over her shoulder. _

"_Stayin the night Princess?" he asks casually. _

"_I'm not a princess" she all but barks out at him before his sister interrupts the beginning of World War Three. _

"_Of course she is staying the night Bell, its Pride and Prejudice." She says waving the movie case in the air like that explains absolutely everything. _

"_Clarke go change, oh and you can set your stuff in my room." Octavia motions to the bag slung over Clarke's shoulder. _

_He watches as Clarke moves past him and up the stairs towards the restroom, his eyes trailing her before she is out of sight on the top landing. _

"_Bell this stupid machine won't work." His sister whines, before jabbing at all the buttons. _

_Taking his eye off the second floor landing he walks fully into the room to set up the movie for the girls. As the screen lights up with a welcome message his sister practically screeches with excitement twirling about the room with the movie case nestled in her arms. Shaking his head at his sister's antics he leaves the living room and heads towards the kitchen for some leftovers. _

"_Hey honey. Clarke here yet?" his mother asks as he walks into the kitchen and over to the fridge. _

"_Yep." He clips back before opening the fridge and pulling out the leftovers of tonight's dinner. _

"_Good, Octavia has been talking nonstop about this movie all week. Hopefully once she sees it, she'll calm down a bit." His mother chuckles while pouring some kernels of popcorn into a pan and covering it, turning the burner on low._

_He nods his head quietly agreeing as he munches down the cold slices of sweetened ham. _

"_I make dinner to be enjoyed, preferably while it's hot and on a plate." His mother says sarcastically looking at the Tupperware in his hand of cold meat. _

_He chomps on one last piece before shutting the lid and placing it back in the fridge before turning around with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry" he chirps out._

"_uh huh sure you are." She says before turning back around as the pop-pop-pop of bursting kernels filled the kitchen._

"_Can you go give this to the girls?" his mother asks him handing him a bowl of homemade butter and salted popcorn. _

"_Sure." He says grabbing the warm bowl in his hands before planting a quick kiss on his mother's cheek before walking out the door. Smiling to himself as he listened to his mother mutter something about that Blake charm and being too young to be a grandma. _

_The chuckle bubbling forth in his chest is cut off as he walks back into the living room to deliver the popcorn. Sitting on the couch, with hair pulled back in that signature braid is Clarke, in a pair of fluffy pajama bottoms and a ratty old t-shirt hanging off her shoulders. She is smiling at something Octavia is whispering to her. He's stopped short for a fraction of a second as her eyes sweep over towards him and she nudges his sister. _

_Carrying on his way over to the couch he plops down beside Clarke and starts to munch on a handful of buttery goodness. _

_He can't help but smirk at her quirked eyebrow and O's annoyed expression. After the fourth handful of popcorn he looks over at them. "What?" he asks feigning ignorance. _


	6. Austenites and Tickle Fights part 2

Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews/follows. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry for the wait I am headed into Finals in the next two weeks and I have been working my butt off.

XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What's the point of even watching the movie if you and Clarke can recite it word for word?" Lincoln asked Octavia breaking him out of his reverie.

"Hush you." She playfully nudged Lincoln in the side. "Plus I am not the only one reciting lines." She motioned to Clarke, who now that I realize it, totally was.

Butting into the lover's spat I added more fuel to the fire, I mean after all isn't that big brothers are for. "You should just be lucky Linc that there isn't enough room with all of us here that they couldn't do the dances." I added, before moving away from Octavia's hand and right into Clarke. Or more accurately my hand moved onto her thigh, trying gain some balance after dodging swatting hands.

"Hey if I remember correctly you got pretty good at those steps as well." Clarke jumped in to defend herself and Octavia.

"Yeah, and who is the one who practically forced me to learn them so you and O could pretend that you were going to the Neverland ball?" I taunted back.

"It was Netherfield." Clarke corrected before looking down at her thigh where his hand was splayed across it, before shooting a quizzical brow over at him until he removed it. Clenching his fingers around the glass at his side.

"Wait, Blake you're telling me you actually learned two-hundred year old dances so your sister could play make-believe." Finn asked mockingly, chuckling at the thought.

"Will you all just SHUT-UP, jeeze you're going to ruin the damn movie." Octavia yelled, obviously perturbed that she missed 's introduction.

"Lincoln, tell your old lady to cool it." Finn said nonchalantly before looking back over at him.

"Excuse Me?" Octavia said while jumping off the couch and Clarke chided him with a stern "Finn!" and he saw red.

"Lincoln doesn't need to tell me to cool it. I am not a freaking dog. Do you see a damn leash around my neck?" she asked gesticulating to her neck before carrying on her mission to eviscerate the guy. "I put up with a lot of your crap over the years for Clarke. But you telling me to basically obey while the men handle things is not flipping cool." She yelled at Collins.

Clarke scrambled up from her spot next to him on the floor and stepping in-between Octavia and Finn holding up her hands. "O, wait. Please." Clarke pleaded taking his sister's hands in her own before giving O a tentative smile. "Please." She whispered to his sister again.

He could actually see the moment that Clarke had won, the fight went right out of his sister's shoulders.

"Yeah, okay. But only because I love you and because I just got a manicure I wouldn't want to break a nail." Octavia kidded before shooting a glare over Clarke's shoulder at Finn.

"My little bobcat." Lincoln growled seductively into O's ear once she settled herself back into the confines of her boyfriends' arms and he tried not to think of the implications of what would come out of that little display.

Shaking his head to dislodge those thoughts his vision once again swam in red. How dare that insignificant asshole order my sister around? _Fuck that! No one talks about my sister like that! _He marched over to Clarke, who once she saw his expression knew it was futile to even try and cover Finns' ass_, _stepped out of the way.

"Listen hear Jackass, we might be teammates but no one and I mean no one disrespects my sister like that. Ya hear me. I am completely aware that she doesn't need mine or Lincoln's protection but just know that if you ever speak to her like that again you'll be taken more than just hits from the other team. Am I clear?" He asked eyes blazing with heat, fist curled tightly at his side. _God what he wouldn't give to punch this loser in the face_ he thought as Finn had the audacity to smirk at him.

"So little Blake can only take orders from you and Lincoln over here? I bet she takes them when she is on her knee's most of the time." he mused aloud, eyes flicking quickly over to Lincoln who looked ready to blow a gasket.

"Finn!" Clarke yelled at him.

Before he could tell his fist to not pummel this loser in the face, he did. Collins went down like a limp rag doll. "Lincoln is her boyfriend jackass, and when he jokes about her, it's just a damn joke. Kinda like you. Get the hell out of my house before I let him have a turn or better yet my sister. Because she aims for the jewels." He screamed at Finn who was clutching his nose, before bending down and hauling his butt up and dragging him towards the door.

"Get out." He bellowed as he flung the door open and catapulted the arrogant bastard out, who stumbled down the steps.

Slamming the door and locking the bolt with an audible click he walked down the hall back into the living room and made a beeline straight for the tequila.

He tossed back two fingers before turning around and facing the two occupants who were contentedly situated on the couch again, like nothing had happened and the blonde beauty who was scurrying around picking up plates and dashing back to the kitchen with her purse slung haphazardly over her shoulder.

"Clarke." He called out to her as he walked towards the kitchen.

Stopping at the entrance at the kitchen he stood there watching as she scraped the half-eaten pizza into the trash and dumping the flat soda in the sink.

"Clarke. Stop. Clarke" he called to her, walking over to her as she continued to ignore him.

Grabbing a hold of her wrist he stilled her movements and pulled her away from the task at hand.

"Stop, Stop. Its fine leave it." He urged, willing her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry Bell." She squeaked out barely managing to give him a glimpse into those baby blues.

"Clarke, the guy's an ass. You don't need to apologize for anything. What went on in there-" He motioned off-handedly towards the living room "WAS NOT your fault." He assured her.

"Now come on, stop being a little mother-hen and come sit down and watch the movie." He said while flashing her a small smile before pulling her into the living room, back towards Octavia and Lincoln.

"Hey you two, are we gonna watch Collin's make an ass out of himself for the thousandth time?" Octavia asks hoping he would catch the double meaning before throwing him a quick wink and pulling Clarke onto the couch, and squishing her into her side before telling me to hurry up and hit the play button. Rolling his eyes at his sisters demands he hits the play button and once again the living room is bathed in the glow of the English countryside and the faint sound of music drifts about the room as the "pivotal" scene fast approaches as Clarke describes it. Both girls inch unknowingly closer towards the television and Fitzwilliam Darcy on the screen.

Lincoln shoots me a look behind the girl's heads before shaking his head at my smiling face. _Yeah, Yeah I know I'm whipped. _I mentally tell him before the appearance of Mr. Darcy arrives on the screen and the overly teenage type giggles slip from O's lips. For a split second he saw Clarke turn her head to glance back at him with a sweet, simple smile and before he knew it he was plunged into memories of her and this darn movie once again.

"_AWWW! He is so handsome!" Octavia squealed with delight before grabbing a fistful of the slowly depleting popcorn from the bowl situated on Clarke's lap. _

"_Definitely have to agree with you on that one O. Plus Darcy is perfect for Lizzie." Clarke tacks on. _

_He has to force himself not groan in boredom. What the hell is he doing anyway? It's a Friday night for crying out loud and he has a bye this week, so an actual night to do something and he ends up hanging out with his little sister and her friend. Watching a freaking chick-flick no less! He mentally yells at himself. _

"_Oh look, He is asking her to dance. How romantic!" his sister gushes clasping her hands. _

_So he sits there, squished on the couch next to Clarke in her ratty pajamas while she and his sister fawn all over the idea of a guy like Mr. Darcy asking them to dance. _

_Springing up from her seat, his sister dashes over to pause the movie and then rewind it to the beginning of the ballroom scene, before practically skipping over to Clarke and pulling her off the couch, as she barely has enough time to hand me the bowl of popcorn kernels and salt. _

"_O, what are you doing?" he listens to Clarke chuckle at his sisters crazy antics. _

"_Dancing silly. Come on. We can take turns being Lizzie." She says with such a childlike innocence. _

_Clarke lets out an honest to goodness joyous laugh before shaking her head in approval before bowing just like she had seen that Darcy dude do on the screen moments before. _

_Once the two girls were in position and starting to stumble through the unpracticed and unfamiliar steps he couldn't help but interject. "What are you two like five or something?" he asked rhetorically as Clarke and Octavia tried to circle and spin around each other; Laughing hysterically as they bumped into each other._

"_You girls enjoying yourself?" his mother questions walking into the room and sitting in the now vacant couch cushion next to him. _

"_Yep." Clarke answers for the both of them in-between another bout of laughter as Octavia makes wiggling eyebrows at her while making a circle around her. _

"_You know, when I first read Pride and Prejudice, my best friend and I made her guy cousins stand in for Mr. Darcy, that is until we found our own. No point in practicing if you constantly have to wonder whose leading who." His mother smiled over them before turning to catch his eye. _

"_Bellamy!" Octavia shrilled stopping in the middle of the dance and clapping her hands, turning her puppy dog eyes on him._

"_Traitor." He grumbled at his mother, who merely laughed while she picked out the lone popped kernel as Octavia came over and nearly ripped his arm out of his socket getting him off the couch and standing in the middle of the room, across from a fidgeting Clarke. _

"_OK wait while I rewind the part." She said watching him for a few moments making sure he wouldn't flee before scurrying over to start the dance scene over._

"_Nervous Princess?" he teased as the melody of the instruments picked up. _

_She dropped her braid between her fingers and glared at him for all she was worth. _

"_Guys!" Octavia called them back to attention. _

_He spared a one devilish smile at her, which she returned with an icy stare before they began to dance. With every turn he saw her eyes grow a bit warmer and eventually a smile graced her lips. When his fingers pressed into her hand, gently she lost all sense of composure and started giggling. _

"_Are you giggling at me?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow at her. _

"_No. No not at all, you just tickled me." She smirked playfully at him. _

"_Oh so the Princess is ticklish." He mused aloud as he slowly reached out and brushed the base of her hand again. It had its intended effect as she let out a shriek of laughter. _

"_Bellamy! Stop I'm really ticklish!" she barked between giggles at him. _

_His mother must have said something to Octavia because she was more than happy to simply sit on the couch while Clarke and I practiced. _

"Lincoln, pause the movie and go turn on the soundtrack, it should be the disc all the way in the back so my brother can keep up his macho-man appearance." She ordered before kissing Lincolns lips and shoving him towards the stereo. "Clarke get up and help me move the coffee table to the edge of the room." His sister barked out orders, clicking her fingers at him, drawing him out of his memories.

"O, what are you doing?" he asked exhaustedly.

She flashed him a knowing smile before slapping his leg. "Show time big brother." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

Pushing himself off the couch he walked towards the center of the room waiting for Clarke to claim her spot across from him. As the music started up, Clarke found her spot across from him. He bowed as he remembered that O and Clarke had chastised him countless times before for not showing "gentlemanly decorum". That's when he saw it, when he righted himself and watched her curtsey, the faint but recognizable bite mark that graced the tender flesh of her lower neck, his bite mark from just last night.

_Collin's doesn't know what he's got. Not for much longer though. _He thought to himself as the golden haired beauty met his gaze.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, man get up! Get up!" Lincoln shoved his shoulder forcefully kicking him out of his slumber.

"What?" he asked looking up at his dream wrecker between half-lidded eyes. _Fuck its bright. _He mentally thought as his eyes took in the early morning rays of the living room.

"Coach texted and said we have practice in thirty, so chop-chop." Lincoln accentuated the wake-up call by clapping his hands rather loudly.

"Ugh, stop my head is killing me." He said snapping his eyes shut.

"Up Sleeping Beauty. Coach is gonna have your ass if your late. I'm headed out now; see you at practice in thirty." Lincoln reiterated before walking towards the door.

"Where are the girls?" He called out, noticing neither Clarke or Octavia were in sight.

"They crashed in your bed. Sleeping like the dead." Lincoln replied before shutting the front door.

Dragging a hand down his face he stretches his arms before getting off the couch and walking into his room. Pushing the cracked door open he is met with an almost laughable sight. Octavia and Clarke spread out on his bed foot to head, with Octavia's hand resting on Clarke's nose, while she has her mouth open emitting the cutest of snores. _God she is so damn beautiful_ he can't help but think as he takes in her tangled hair and flushed cheeks. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he glances at the clock on the bedside table. _Crap 20 minutes left _with that last thought he picks up any old shirt and pair of boxers before rushing in to take a speedy shower.

He barely has time to enjoy the rush of hot water on his body as the smell of percolating coffee drifts to his hungover brain, and the need for the caffeine is too tempting that he washes quickly and jumps out, and pulling on the clothes over his still wet body.

Opening up the bathroom door his eyes drift over to the bed to find his sister is still sleeping soundly. He can't help but smile to himself at how small and childish she still seems curled up in a ball.

The sound of cupboards opening and closing prompts him to head out of his room quietly and shut the door before meandering into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning. "

The silence that seeps into the kitchen as they wait for the coffee to finish brewing is thick with unsaid words, on his part at least.

"Sooo…"

"So?" he parroted back, hands fumbling in the front pockets of his sweats.

"Look Bell about the other night. I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Clarke mumbles staring intently at the coffee pot.

"The wrong idea?" he parrots again out loud, while slightly shaking his head.

'Yeah, about Finn and I. Look you and I are friends, have been for a really long time and I don't want you thinking that I came over here intending for what happened to well, to have happened."

"Trust me, Princess the thought never crossed my mind that you did." He smirked over at her, noticing her slight blush and fingers absently playing with her hair.

"Good." She said giving a curt nod, eyes stilled trained on the coffee pot.

"Clarke-"he started, taking his hands out of his pockets and turning towards her.

_Beep_

"Coffee's ready!" she practically yells out and lunges toward the coffee pot.

"Hey, can you pour mine in a to-go cup. I have practice in like 12 minutes and my coach is gonna have my ass if I'm late." He asks as he grabs the sugar container and opens the fridge for the creamer.

"Uh, yeah sure. Here." She says passing me the warmed cup with a small smile.

"Thanks." I say flashing her a smile before scooping out two heaps full of sugar and a splash of creamer before bending down and pecking her on the cheek before I rush out of the kitchen towards the hall where my gears at.

"Have a good day Honey bunches!" she hollers jokingly after my retreating figure, before chuckling.


	7. Game On

A/N: So I am officially on vacation. Sorry for the terribly long wait, please Review so I KNOW if I should continue…Also I have absolutely no knowledge of football or rather any sports in general. Not the athletic type so be warned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The early morning air seemed to get just a bit fresher as he walked onto the field in his workout gear. The soft turf grass squishing under his cleated feet added an extra bit of spring to his step. It had absolutely nothing to do with the sound of Clarke's laughter from last night ringing through his mind. "Blake, wipe that damn smile off your face and get your- " his coach started screaming at him as he approached the huddled mass of players, who didn't seem as nearly as happy as he did this morning.

"Sorry coach." He said apologetically, whilst trying to refrain from smiling again in fear that he would have to run bleachers for the entirety of practice. "Well since all you bunch of girls decided to take your sweet ass time getting on to the field-" his coach clearly was directing that comment at him "today I'm changing up practice. Since Blake's' in such high spirits this morning, let's see if we can wear him out. Bleachers for everyone." The coached commanded before blowing his whistle and getting out the stopwatch. "He gets worn out plenty!" one of his teammates quipped which earned a chorus of snickers from the lot of them, and a few high-fives.

"Let's hop to it ladies." Coach Marcus shouted before hitting the start button.

He got a slap on the back from Lincoln who smirked all-knowingly and a few ribbings before his dashed up the bleacher steps for the first of many times that morning.

"Bloody-fuc-hell" Monty gasped hitting the bottom step at the same time as him before turning and heading up the steps again. "Out of shape Monty?" he joked turning slightly to catch a glimpse of his out of breath teammate. Too out of breathe to answer, Monty simply gave him the bird and trekked up the steps a few paces behind him.

"Less talking and more running ladies." Coach berated them again and blew his whistle. "Pick up the pace, my mother could do better than you sorry excuse for players and she's got a bad hip." Wiping the sweat off his forehead, as he hit the top bench once again he took a moment to inhale before going back down, ahead of all his teammates. He caught sight of Lincoln passing him as he was three steps from the top and shot him a smirk. "Race you to the bottom?" He asked rhetorically as Lincoln picked up the pace and made it back down a step behind him.

"Blake!" Marcus called over to him as soon as his right foot hit the last bleacher step. "Yes Sir?" he asked jogging over to him. When he met up with him Coach Marcus stopped the timer and handed it over to him. "52 sets in 20 minutes and some odd seconds. Not bad kid, not bad at all." He smiled slightly before telling him to call it and then hit the showers.

"Finish up girls." He called as Lincoln walked tiredly over to him, and shoving his shoulder good-naturedly. "How the hell did you finish before me when you had more to drink than I did last night?" His friend wonders aloud. Looking over at him, with the smallest of smiles he replies simply "I had an excellent cup of coffee this morning." Lincoln snorts and mumbles something along the lines of 'I bet you did.' With all the guys back on solid ground he leads the way towards the showers. Once they make it into the locker room and Monty has sat on the bench next to him while he opens up his bag to get his clean clothes out he hears a few of guys wondering why he isn't dying like they are Monty jokes that he has killer stamina, which of course did not have its intended affect. "Oh really, how is your stamina Blake? By the way you're barely out of breath I would say you must make the ladies pretty fucking happy." Murphy shoots him a sly smile, wiggling his eyebrows. "And he walked onto the field this morning looking awfully happy." One of the others chimed in.

"Yeah, Blake who were you with last night?" Murphy questioned him, coming over to stand beside him leaning on the locker next to his unopened one. Smiling to himself he remembered Clarke's laughing at his silly commentary and the way she looked this morning so at ease in his kitchen before his thoughts were shattered and he was brought back to the present as Finn slammed his locker like a drama-queen and shoved into him "on accident".

"Probably himself." Finn jeers at him before heading towards the closest shower head.

Righting himself, he looks between the few guys who are surrounding him and Finns' retreating back and cockily pronounces that he always keeps his ladies satisfied and without any complaints, especially last night. A few "OHHHS" drown out whatever Finn had said, before he dropped his towel and stalked up to him. Inching closer to his face Fin's eyes gleam with malice before seething out that "She's MINE and to learn his place." The locker room goes eerily quiet as his teammates take in the confrontation going on between them. Staring straight into the annoying pricks eyes and a smile curling onto his face he can't help the words that fall from his lips _okay he can but it's just too good to pass up_ he thinks as the outrage runs over Finn's face. "You mean in my bed? Cuz' that's where she stayed last night." It was so quiet that he could hear the phone clicking off numbers in Coach Marcus office.  
"Oh shit." Monty said before pouncing form his seat and pulling Finn back before things got crazy and Coach Marcus rained down fire and brimstone on their heads, which equated to Five A.M. practices every morning for a week and night practices as well.

"She wouldn't." Finn assured himself as well as everyone else in the room like an enraged bulldog. Taking a step closer to Finn so they were almost eye-level he couldn't help but put more gas on the flaming inferno, "She did." With the last word he picked up his towel and walked over to the showers with a smile of victory on his face.

_Bellamy-2_

_Collins-0_

With that thought swirling in his head he turned on the soothing hot water and relaxed his tired muscles and thought back to his beautiful blonde best friend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

With his practice gear tucked in his bag and his cleats slung over a shoulder he fumbles for the hideaway key on his porch to unlock his door to let himself in, because he was in such a rush that he forgot his keys on the counter. With key in hand he positions the key towards the lock to slide in when his front door opens.

"Bellamy?" Clarke calls to him standing still on his front porch. "Bellamy?" she calls his name once more before he snaps out of it and words flow from his mouth before his brain can catch up. "Your still here?" he inquires taking in her messy hair and rumpled clothes from sleep.

"Yeah, you've only been gone for like forty minutes, fifty tops. Short practice?" She asks opening the door more, motioning for him to go through. He nods before walking through the door, before dropping his bag in the hall and turning to face her as she closes the door and securely locks it before turning around and practically collides with his chest.

Staring down at her, clad in rumpled clothes and sleep still clinging to the corners of her eyes he can't help but be happy that she stayed. "Uh care for another cup of coffee?" she asks while her hands fiddle with her partially depleted braid and walking around him.

"Yes." He smiles at the idea of another cup of coffee, but more importantly another cup of coffee with Clarke. Walking into the kitchen and straight over to the coffeemaker he fills the machine with a few scoops of Clarke's favorite brew and waits for it to percolate as she gets out the fixings and sets them on the small countertop at his elbow.

"Good practice?" she asks as she gets out two spoons and their favorite cups.

"It went good, Coach had us do bleachers." He said casually turning to look at her.

"Why? Isn't that usually reserved for punishments?" she inquires looking at him for confirmation that she is right in that assumption.

"Y-yes." He says sheepishly scratching behind his ear, and looking towards the coffeemaker.

"What did you do?" she asks in her stern mothering voice; staring a hole into the side of his head, waiting for him to face her.

"Why do you assume it was me?" He quips turning towards her trying to hide the hint of pride on his face as he thinks of Finn huffing and gasping as he trudged up the bleachers several paces behind him. She simply quirks an eyebrow waiting for the details.

"Fine. I was a bit late to practice and I pissed coach off for being a bit too happy that early in the morning." He explained before turning back to the coffeepot, which beeped alerting him that he could pour the steaming liquid into the cups.

"And?" She prodded as he handed her the hot cup of java before filling his.

"And what? That's how we ended up running bleachers." He said focusing a bit too intensely on his cup and walking towards the counter to make it to his liking.

"And why are you home after only like an hour after you left? Was Coach in a giving mood or something or was it more of a 'Bellamy Blake get the hell off my field' situation?" She directed the question at his back as he stirred an extra splash of creamer into his cup.

"Even though I pissed him off I think he was in one of those giving moods he so rarely has considering I was the first one to finish all 52 sets in 20 minutes." He answered as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the couch, assured that she would follow. Which she did, just moments after with her own cup of coffee settling herself on to the couch next to him. After a few moments of comfortable silence while they enjoyed a hearty gulp of their coffees she asked quietly if he had seen Finn.

Gulping the now bitter tasting sip of coffee down his throat he turned to face her, taking in her beautiful skin and messed up make-up and her gorgeous eyes before answering with as much truth as possible. "Yeah, I saw him." Before going back to drinking his coffee and wishing and hoping she would let the matter lie.

"Jesus, Bellamy. Do I have to ask twenty questions? How was he? Did he say anything to you, about me?" She asked annoyed, taking the cup of coffee from his hands and setting it on the table demanding that she have his undivided attention. _She always has my undivided attention _he thought as he shifted in his spot to stare into those gorgeous eyes of her that cause him to put his foot in his mouth.

"About that, well its actually quite funny." He said nervously, knowing full well what being on the bad side of Clarke's wrath is like.


	8. Holmes Looking for a Watson

A/N: Thank you to the few that have stuck with me for his long considering my very long five month hiatus. I promise it wasn't intentional just things came up. Please Review.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He could to tell by the slight cock of her head and stony glare that she in fact did not find anything about the confrontation with Finn funny.

"Come again?" she asked as she glared, if at all possible harder at his face before she closed her eyes for an exaggerated second.

"I might have told Collins that you spent the night in my bed." He rushed out, focusing on the coffee table where his coffee was slowly turning lukewarm. When he chanced a glance back at her, her stare sent a chill down his spine and settled there leaving him paralyzed, and he couldn't look away. _My personal Siren_ the thought flitted through his brain as images of Greek mythology accosted his brain until the only thing that remained was the idea of Clarke pulling him down into the watery depths and killing him slowly, tortuously the only way she could.

"What the hell were you thinking Bellamy?! What in your right mind possessed you to tell Finn that I spent the night in your bed! She yelled at him not once averting her gaze from his. "Not to mention, you didn't just say it to Finn. You said it to all the guys on the team. They are all going to think I am just some sleaze who has a fetish for football players." She shrilled. Her face heated with rage, and even though it was directed at him he couldn't help wanting to pin her to the couch cushions and drown out her rant. _Fuck, she was gorgeous when she was heated. _He mused to himself as she continued spewing obscenities at him for his idiocy. Garnering up his courage he steeled his heart and told his brain to shut up and answered her questions.

"Because you did." He answered simplistically, moving to grab his coffee cup. So his hands would have something to hold onto besides itching for touching the ever fading lo- bite mark at the base of her neck.

She gave him a pointed stare telling him to not be cute, and to answer the damn question.

He had to get her to calm down somewhat unless he wanted to be the one to inform his mother that the Blake name would end with him. "And, in my defense the guys know I was just saying that crap to get under Collins skin. Everyone knows you're not like that, and if they did get the wrong idea then I would gladly straighten them out." He tried to assuage her frustration and rage a bit. She didn't seem any calmer by that little fact so he decided to go the blunt way.

"Honestly though, the guy is just an ass, always has been and always will be. You saw how he treated O last night. He treats you like dirt Clarke. You couldn't blame me for wanting to push his buttons a bit." He added as an afterthought.

She remained silent, which he wasn't sure was a good thing or a very, very bad thing.

"You implied we slept together! That is not okay Bellamy, you don't just go up to peoples' boyfriends and insinuate we slept together." She mock-whispered getting up from the couch and looming over him.

_A very, very bad thing_ he decided looking up at her. He couldn't take it anymore, screw going about this gently.

"WE DID SLEEP TOGETHER!" He roared, jumping up from the couch refusing to take this lashing sitting down.

"Octavia." She whispered harshly pointing in the direction of his bedroom where he forgot his sister was sleeping. Rubbing a tired hand over his face he took a moment to take a breath and get his thoughts together.

"Listen Princess, whether you like to admit it or not that guy is bad fucking news. You can pretend to be the doting girlfriend and wanting to cater to him twenty-four seven but we both know you have other options." He said pointedly, refusing to back down now, considering she thought he was in the wrong. _ Oh IF only she knew_ he thought bitterly and albeit a tad spiteful to wipe off those rose-colored glasses wherever Finn Collins was concerned.

She completely dismissed his quip about her having other options and turned from him on a desperate search for her shoes.

"Princess where do you think you're going?" he asked, some of his ire fading from his voice watching her retreating figure.

"I'm leaving. "She said calmly, her mask sliding into place, effectively shutting him out as she shoved her feet into her already tied up laces. "And don't call me Princess." The blonde spitfire growled at him, spinning on the spot and heading towards the door and away from him.

"You know I'm right, whether you want to acknowledge it or not. I don't know what more you could want. It's like whatever I say about him falls on deaf ears. I'm pretty sure your still in denial about him ratting you out to Mr. Connor's in sophomore PE. Which I warned you about at the time, but did you listen NO. It's always don't be hard on Finn, he needs extra help, or play nice Bell, were all friends." He bellowed as he stalked after her.

She was having a hard time undoing the last lock, on the account that it tends to stick. Which if he was honest with himself he was beyond happy that he had a sucky lock system right now.

"You wouldn't understand." She mumbled clicking the lock before opening the door.

"Make me." He breathed out in a last ditch effort to not have her choose Collins over him. He stared longingly at her, waiting on pins and needles for her to give him something anything to make him understand what was so damn special about this guy.

His request fell on deaf ears, or rather stubborn ears as she simply walked out and slammed the door behind her not even looking back.

"God Dammit!" he yelled slamming his hand into the wall before running frustrated fingers over his still slightly damp hair.

"Bell?" Octavia called his name softly coming up to stand behind him, and placing a reassuring hand on his back.

Taking in a calming breathe to steady his hammering heartbeat he felt Octavia soothe slow circles into his taut muscles and waited until he thought he could form a sentence without thrashing his apartment. "I'm sorry O, did we wake you?" he questioned her once he turned around to take in his little sister.

"Yeah, I forget how bad your screaming matches with Clarke can actually get sometimes." She jibed him playfully.

"How much of that did you hear?" he wondered aloud, making his way towards the couch once again and flopping down on it.

"Enough" she said evasively, before turning towards the kitchen and getting him a bottle of water.

"Here drink this; coffee isn't the best thing for you right now." She mother-henned tossing him the cool bottle before making herself comfortable on the worn couch.

He unscrewed the lid before taking a few gulps on the much need water before sighing and draining the rest of the bottle in one swig, the bottle crackling with every pull from his lips.

"Thirsty?" His sister teased, smiling impishly at him.

"Shut up." He said before throwing the empty bottle onto the table next to Clarkes' abandoned cup.

There was a comfortable silence that settled between them as he got lost in his turbulent thoughts of blonde hair and muddy sneakers.

"_What are you up to Princess? Shouldn't you be running the 'Gas station' right about now?" He questioned the slightly perspiring athlete, as she cut through campus. _

"_I am, I'm just taking a bit of a short-cut is all." She smiled over-sweetly as she continued to walk towards the path that led out to the starting/and ending point of the exercise challenge. _

"_Wait a minute there, are my eyes deceiving me. Ms. Goody-two shoes Princess is breaking the rules." He gawked and continued to stare at her as she walked slowly by his side. He turned every few seconds to make sure he wouldn't run into anything that could cause him serious injury. Lord knows if he did his couch would be sincerely pissed and he would be on the bench for yet another game. _

"_I'm not breaking the rules. Mr. Connor simply said that for our mid-grade we had to run the 'Gas Station' and back. He never specified that we couldn't take a short-cut. I merely found a loop hole." She informed him, whilst sweeping an errant strand of hair off her forehead. _

"_Whether you like to believe it or not that is cheating." He told her, and simply started to chuckle at her, as she came ot grips with the fact that she was in fact breaking the rules. _

"_Wel-" She started and stopped suddenly and turned to face him getting ready to plead her case. _

"_No, you Princess are breaking the rules." He smiled down at her perturbed face. "Don't worry I won't tell on you. Your good-girl status is still in place." He quipped before continuing to walk the way she was headed. "But I am curious, why would you risk getting caught just so you didn't have to run?" He spoke aloud. _

"_I might be a cheerleader but my athleticism stops there. I don't run. Especially for old Mr. Connor who could use a bit of exercise himself but instead sits in a fold-out chair and eats chips while we sweat our butts off." She told him, before taking a sip from her water bottle. _

"_Running calms me." He supplied before snaking her water and finishing it off. _

"_Hey! Get your own." She demanded ripping the now empty bottle from his hand. _

"_I was thirsty princess; you wouldn't want to tell Octavia that you made her brother die from dehydration would you?" He quirked his eyebrow at her, effectively challenging her. _

"_What are you doing roaming the halls anyways? Don't you have Government or something?" She questioned him. _

"_Well since you asked so kindly, yes I do have Government right now, but as it so happens the teacher was a no show so all of us bright young minds decided to just leave and head to lunch, or in my case chat up a rule-breaking princess.". He answered, throwing her a smirk. _

"_Well now look who is a rule breaker. Wouldn't want couch to find out you skived off class." She giggled as he looked a bit scared at the idea of couch finding out. _

"_Clarke!" "Hey." Finn and Raven called out to her as they made their way over to where he and Clarke were chatting. _

"_Oh Finn, Raven. Hi." She greeted and smiled politely at his teammate and his mechanic's daughter. _

"_What are you doing, talking to Blake here? I thought you had PE this period." Collins fished, sending an inconspicuous angered look towards him. _

"_I do. I just ran into him so I thought I would say hello." She offered up as a way of explanation. _

"_What are we doing in PE? I have Connors after lunch." Raven asked, no doubt gearing up for the fate that awaited her._

"_Gas Station." Clarke told her with sympathy. _

"_Ugh, God I hate the Gas Station." She grumbled unhappily. _

"_Yeah. We all do. I seriously think Connors gets off in it honestly. Watching all of us girls panting and sweaty." She thought aloud. "Anyways, it was nice seeing all of you. I really do have to go before Connors sends out a search party for me." Clarke said excusing herself before giving a little wave, and running off towards the path. _

"_Princess! Don't run out your glass slippers." He yelled after her, which was met by a hand motion that was anything but princess like._

Bel? Hey Bellamy?" His sister called his name, while simultaneously hitting his shoulder, effectively breaking him out of his memory. He looked at her before standing up from the couch and picking up the coffee mugs.

"So when were you gonna tell me you slept with my best friend?" she asked casually, although he knew it was anything but a casual question.

He breathed out a sigh. Halting his movements and closing his eyes and wishing when he opened them, that he wouldn't have to answer. Of course his sister could never let sleeping dogs lie as it were.

"Well?" she prodded from her seat on the couch, all the while burning holes into his back until he gave in an answered.

_I don't have time for this._ He thought exasperatedly, before continuing on towards the sink where he poured out the remnants of Clarkes' coffee.

To no avail, the silent treatment didn't work because she followed him right into the kitchen, and now he was cornered.

"It just happened the one time." He said scratching the back of his neck not wanting to divulge any more information but knowing he was in a sticky situation. Octavia was like a dog with bone, she wouldn't let anything go until her curiosity was satisfied. "It happened two nights ago, after the dinner over at their place. She showed up cry- she showed up and well you can figure out the rest." He said turning away and effectively as he could end the conversation.

"I just saw you yesterday morning for breakfast. Wait! Was she here when I called?" she chirped excitedly.

"No. "He left it at that, he didn't want to relive yesterday morning and her running back to Finn.

"Is that why you were ready to run off to battle Finn yesterday when I told you about his extracurricular activities off the team?" She speculated.

"Yes in part." He tried to answer as honestly without giving too much away.

The silence settled in to the kitchen like a looming storm, electrified. Any type of change could set off a chain of events that would irrevocably change his life. It was from this silent precipice that his sister asked the one question that would break down all of his defensive walls, to keep his heart fully intact.

"Do you love her?" the words were spoken with nary a doubt of the answer but had to be asked none the less.

"Yes." The word tumbled from his mouth like a newly released jailer; Happy to be free after years upon years of solitary confinement with only his heart for company.

"Then we're gonna need proof." She said with such conviction, that he didn't have the heart to tell her it wouldn't matter. Clarke would always choose Finn and he, well he would always be on the bench.

"What do you think Bell, want to be the Watson to my Holmes?" she joked before coming over to him and wrapping him in a hug.


End file.
